Two of One
by Sassbrat
Summary: Based on a Prompt from Livejournal by Ammo121. Flash went missing months ago and no one could find him. Months later, a new young speedster appears and gives the League a hand as they fight a new baddie. Just who is this new Speedster and what is connection to the missing Flash? Find out in this new story.
1. prologue

**HEY EVERYONE. I HAVE ANOTHER NEW STORY THAT IS FROM LIVEJOUNAL. THE AUTHOR OF THE THIS PROMPT IS AMMO121. WHO IS GREAT IDEA MAKER.**

Prologue

The League was in a panic. Flash, the loveable Speedster of the League was missing and had been missing for several days. This was worrying the Founders as Flash was never one to not check in. Even when he was off-duty, Flash always checked in.

Search parties were formed but after searching for what seemed like an eternity, The League had not found any sigh of Flash. Batman was the only who knew who Flash was outside of the mask but out of respect for Flash he would not reveal to anyone who he was.

So Batman as Bruce Wayne who was friends with Flash outside of the mask went over to where Flash worked only to find that civilian Flash had not been seen. Even the Rogues who were not your typical criminals hadn't seen Flash in a while.

The entire League searched for Flash for weeks but they had no luck. Many of the League didn't want to admit that Flash was gone as he was known for playing pranks but this wasn't what Flash would do.

Green Lantern even talked to the Ultra-Humanite who was one of Flash's main villains and even he didn't know what had happened to Flash.

Several months had went by and there was still no sign of Flash. The League especially the Founders didn't want to admit that Flash was gone and maybe never coming back.

The League had no choice but to list Flash as MIA which broke the heart of the League. Batman on his free time searched for Flash in both his civilian and hero form but had found nothing. That made Batman piss off. Flash was one of the few people that he would put up with. Batman a vow to find Flash no matter how long it took.

But what the League didn't know was that there would another surprise and that someone new would appear and maybe join the the League.

_Next chapter: in the mist of a battle a new YOUNG speedster arrives and helps the League._

_**IDEAS ARE WELOCMED ANYTIME.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AL L THE SUPPORT I JUST GOT FOR JUST THE PROLOGUE.**

Chapter 1

It had been close to an year since Flash's disappearance and it was taking every ounce the League had to treat the villains that they fought on a regular basis fair and not kill them like the Lords would do. The only thing keeping the League alive was the hope that Flash was still out there.

Batman still hadn't stopped searching for Flash but had come up with nothing on where he was at. It was like Flash had vanished off the face of the Earth. What was bad was the Rogues had been keeping any eye out for Flash. I mean how hard was it was to find someone that was dressed in bright red spandex since Flash was really the only speedster on Earth.

It was during a battle with Gorilla Grood that the League realized that there was someone just like Flash.

Shayera let out a yell as her wing was pulled by one of Grood's cronies. The Thangarian sent the crony flying with a hard uppercut to the chin.

The others Founders were having the same problems with Grood's cronies. There were so many that back-up had to be called in. But even they were having a hard time.

"Just watch Justice League. I will rule the world." The Ape yelled out as he reached to press a button that the League didn't know what would happen but knew it would be bad.

Just as Grood was about to press the button a streak of yellow and red appeared and pushed Grood out of the way and sent his flying into a wall causing a cloud of dust.

When the dust settled, the League would be able to get a chance at who had just saved them. Imagine their surprise when they saw just who the new hero was. The new hero was only a teenager.

Jaws dropped at the sight of the young teen who was grinning up a storm at the League. The teen was wearing a suit that was yellow on the top and red on the bottom with yellow boots and red gloves. He was wearing a set of red goggles and had bright red hair with yellow highlights. His eyes were a stunning bright green.

Grood was taken into custody before the League would talk to the new Speedster that had just appeared out of no where. But there something very strange and familiar about the teenager that the League couldn't place.

"I would suggest that we get to the Hall of Justice so that we can talk away from prying eyes." Batman told the heroes which they were shocked at the head nodding from the red haired teen.

10 minutes later at the Hall of Justice.

The Founders watched as the young hero ate with manners which they had never seen Flash do and he was a speedster.

"So who are you?" Batman demanded in a voice that was a lot nicer than his normal voice because this was a teenager and he did just save them.

"Name's Impulse. Nice to meet ya." The teen replied with a smile as he dug into a pizza.

"Where did you come from?" Batman asked.

"Heck if I know. I just woke in a valley somewhere naked with no memory of who I was. The only thing that I could remember was my name but you guys aren't getting it as I don't fully trust you." Impulse replied as he looked at the League Founders out of the corner of his eyes.

It was true that the young Speedster didn't fully trust the League but something told the teen that he could trust at least for now the League. Maybe they could help hi find out who he was and if he had a family.

Batman motioned for the Founders to follow him while he assigned one of the lower ranking heroes to watch the teen speedster. Batman entered a room where he motioned the Leaguers to sit down in the chairs in the room.

"Do you think that he is telling the truth?" Wonder Woman asked as she was slightly wary of the young speedster.

"He is. I know how to tell if someone is lying. Impulse or whatever his real name is has been telling the truth since he started talking. He really doesn't know who he is." J'onn told his friends. Every word that Impulse has said was the truth.

"Could he be some sort of Clone of Flash?" Superman asked as his eye narrowed. The thought of Flash being taken and cloned made him angry and a part of him felt sorry for the young teen in the other room as he didn't ask to be cloned if he was a clone.

"I'll take some blood and tissue samples to see if he really is a clone but this goes against everything that I am. But I don't think that he is a danger. Confused and scared but not a danger." Batman told the Founders.

"I think that we should keep an eye on him for some time. I don't think he is a danger to us like Batman said but it's better to be safe than sorry at this time." Superman said.

"Agreed. Impulse will be under the surveillance of a member of the League at any given time until he had proven himself that he is safe." Green Lantern pointed out.

"You know if you guys wanted to talk about me you could have just said what you wanted to say in front of me as I think I have to right to know what is being said about me." Impulse's voice was heard behind the Founders.

"Where's..." Wonder Woman asked as she feared for the safety of the Justice League member that was supposed to be watching Impulse.

"Right behind me. Look, I'm not that stupid. I know you guys don't fully trust me. Heck, I don't even trust me. For all I know I could be some sort of weapon sent to kill you but I don't think that is true. To show you that you can trust me, I'm going to tell you my name which the only thing I do remember. My name is Barry." Impulse told the founders.

Batman looked at the young teenager in front of him. The Dark Knight could see that Impulse or Barry as he had told them what the kid thought was his name was scared and just wanted to know who he was based on his eyes. You can lie about many things but your eyes could tell you everything.

"We will help you find out who you are but you do have to follow some rules when with the League. You will have someone with you at all time but that doesn't seem to be a problem as we thought it would be." Batman told Impulse who nodded his head.

Something told Batman that this kid was the key to finding Flash.

_Next chapter. Impulse settles in with the League as Batman makes a shocking discovery._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AS THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


	3. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THIS STORY AND THE REVIEWS AS WELL.

Chapter 2

Barry had been at the WatchTower for almost a week. So far he was a perfect gentleman and never got into any trouble. Mainly Barry was just eating and reading up on knowledge of the world and the League members that he was allowed to read up on. Batman was surprising nice to the kid which shocked many of the Leaguers but the Founders knew that Batman was a big softie when it came to kids.

Speaking of Batman. The Dark Knight was busy in his lab on the WatchTower. He had taken some DNA from Barry to compare it to the DNA of Flash that he had on file. The protector of Gotham was sure that Barry was some how related to Flash. Batman was convinced that Barry could be a clone of Flash but maybe not.

Batman didn't know much about Flash do to him being very secretive about his life but Batman knew the speedster wasn't old enough to have a 15 year old child. Thus confirming the clone theory.

Batman was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the timer go off telling him that the results on the DNA were done. Batman grabbed the piece of paper and read the results. They were an exact match to Flash. Barry was a clone.

The Dark Knight guessed that Barry may have been force grown to the an 15 year old with all the knowledge a 15 year old should have.

A million thoughts ran through Batman's mind. Was Barry sent to spy on the Justice League or did he escape or was he abandoned? No matter what was the reason for Barry being here, he still had to be watched which Barry didn't seem to mind.

Batman pressed his hand to his ear to summon the Founders of the League to his lab which was soundproof.

It took the Founders less then 5 minutes to get to Batman's lab. All the Bat themed hero said was that it concerned Flash. The Founders came in and took a seat where ever they could find on.

"Did you find Flash?" Shayera asked in a hopeful tone of voice. Flash was the little brother she had never had.

"Not quite." Batman replied as he got glares from everyone in the room.

"What do you mean 'not quite'?" Superman asked as he glared at Batman.

"I compared the DNA of Barry to Flash and it came out as a perfect match. It seems that Barry is a clone of Flash." Batman pointed out.

"WHAT?!"

"Barry's DNA is the same as Flash's. Now the question is what is Barry's reason for being here." Batman told the other Founders.

"Could Barry have escaped from Cadmus?" Wonder Woman asked. There was something about Barry that The Amazon like. Barry was such a sweet guy but what if it was an act.

"That is what I was thinking as well. Which means that if Barry is a clone of Flash than Flash could still alive at a Cadmus research facility." Batman told the group.

"Than the answer to finding Flash lies in Barry who really does not know anything but his name." J'onn said. Barry had told the truth from the first time they had met. The young human was scared to death of the Justice League but found some strength to help them out with Gorilla Grood. Which in J'onn's book took a lot of courage.

"The child has been through enough lately. Let's give him some time to get comfortable in his surroundings and who he is with." Superman said. He really wanted to know what had happened to Flash but not at the expense of a teenager that was forced into the world by cloning. Flash was strong and could handle anything that came his way.

The Founders agreed knowing that they would find Flash alive due to the fact that if Barry was an escapee from Cadmus than Cadmus had no reason to kill Flash. The Founders knew that Barry was a key to finding Flash plus the League wanted to give Barry a chance at a normal life. A chance to be human.

"We will find Flash but right now let's help Barry be a normal kid." Green Lantern said.

Unknown to the Founders, Barry was watching them from a screen in his quarters. He had hacked into the Bat's Lab and didn't know how he could do that. The young speedster listened to what was being said. Was he really the reason Flash was missing? Was he really a clone of Flash? Had he been thrown away or did he escaped from where ever he was created? A million questions ran through his mind. Was the League going to trust him now that they knew he was a clone of Flash?

"_Calm your mind, young one." _The Martian Manhunter's voice was heard in his head.

"What?"

"_You are projecting a lot of emotions. You have nothing to worry about, child. We will not hurt you in any way. The way you can into the world is not your fault and will never be your fault. We will help you find who you want to be. So do not think that you will be harmed." _Manhunter replied.

"So you're saying that I don't have to be a hero. I could just be a normal kid so to speak." Barry asked out loud knowing that the Martian could hear him.

"_You can do what you want to do." _

"I would like to be able to help you find Flash. After that, I don't know what I would want to be able to do. But I do know that I want to help find Flash." Barry told the Martian.

J'onn smiled in his mind at what the young speedster had just said. The teen was a clone of Flash and yet he still wanted to help find Flash.

"_I have talked with the other Founders and they have agreed to let you help us find Flash as long as allow yourself to have supervision at all times." _J'onn replied.

"It was the hacking wasn't it." Barry asked knowing the answer.

"_Yes it is. Batman understands that this was a mistake but he does not trust many even if when they are on the League."_

"I understand the supervision as I would be doing the same thing." Barry replied back.

"_Thank you for cooperating with us."_

"No Problem. I want to be able to know who I came from and how he is like." Barry replied. It was true that he wanted to meet the man that he was a clone of.

"_Very well. Starting tomorrow the Founders will be looking for Flash and we need to start from where you woke up."_

"You got it."

_**next chapter: Barry takes the Founders to where he woke up to find some clues to finding Flash.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME ANY TIME**_

_**reviews would be great. Thank you**_


	4. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME ON THIS STORY. **

Chapter 3

Barry was walking with the Founders of the Justice League to the area that he had woken up from. The Founders had hope that Batman who was going be beamed down once they made it to the spot would be able to find something linking the area where Barry woke up to finding Flash who had been missing for almost a month.

"Is it much farther?" Superman asked as he looked around the area for signs of anything.

"Only about a minute or two more. I remember those trees." Barry said pointing to a tree formation in the far distance.

Barry was right about it only taking a minute to reach where he said that he had woken up. There wasn't much in the area other than a LOT of trees. Batman beamed down as soon as Barry told then that they had reach where he had woken up.

"Spread out. I want anything that you found to bagged and tagged. Even if it is the smallest of things, I want it bagged." Batman ordered the Founders who did what they were told. Batman went over to Barry who looked deep in thought.

"Care to tell me what you're thinking about?" Batman asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know what to think. Am I really just a clone of Flash or am my own person? I want to be able to find him so that I can find my answers. Is that being selfish?" Barry asked as he hoped Batman knew the answers to his questions.

Batman forced the teenager to look at him. "I do not think that what you want is being selfish. You want to find answers to who you are and only one man can do that. I was once the same way as you when it came to finding out who I was and who I wanted to be." Batman told the red head in voice that was softer than his normal voice as Batman knew that Barry was having an identity crisis on who he was. It wasn't Barry's fault that he was cloned and didn't know who he wanted to be.

"But Flash is missing because of me. What if he's dead and it's all my fault?" Barry cried out. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason that Flash was dead.

Batman once again made Barry look at him. "Flash is not dead. I can say that as I know that Flash is not stupid enough to die on us. So don't think that." Batman told the boy who was starting to blame himself for what has happened to Flash. Like he told Barry, it was not the teen's fault that Flash was missing.

"How do you know that? How can you say that Flash is still alive when he could be dead for all you know." Barry asked in a panicked voice.

"Because I see him in you. You may be a clone but you do have some of the persona of Flash and I know that Flash would never want you to think that you are the reason for what happened to him." Batman told the distraught clone.

"Why would say that? I'm the reason Flash is missing. I don't belong in this world. Why would you say something like that to me?" Barry asked as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Because I know that you are an innocent victim in all of this. Therefore you can and will not be blamed for what had happened to you and to Flash." The Dark Knight told the young speedster who was starting to cry.

Barry turned his back to Batman so that he could wipe away the small tears that were coming from his green eyes. Batman believe in him and wasn't treating him like a clone. The bat themed hero saw him as a person.

Batman in a rare show of emotions, placed a hand on Barry's shoulder who tried to stop crying but was failing. "Barry, just let your feelings out. Don't be me." Batman told Barry who was wiping away the tears more and more. For some reason Batman felt that he should protect Barry, not because he was a clone of Flash but because Barry reminded Batman of himself when he was a teen. But there were a few differences. Barry was cloned and had no family. While Batman had a loyal Butler who was more than a simple servant. Alfred was family. Alfred was that became his father when Batman had lost his birth father when he was 8 years old. Batman felt that he and the other Founders could help Barry feel like he did belong in this world.

"Batman, we found something." Shayera yelled out from a few yards away.

Barry wiped the rest of the tears away from his eyes before following Batman to the spot Shayera was standing.

"What did you find?" Batman asked as he scanned the area.

"This." Shayera replied as she pointed to a set of footprints off in the bush that showed someone being dragged and than being left behind.

The thing that Batman noticed about the footprints were that they two sets of footprints belonged to those that worked in the military while the third set were too big for any of them to belong to Barry but belonged to Flash as Batman recognized the footprints of Flash.

How could Barry wake up where Flash may have been dropped off? Then it hit Batman like a ton of bricks.

Batman turned to face Barry who was talking with J'onn about something. Why hadn't he seen it before? There was something about Barry that made Batman like the kid. Barry had a innocence about him. Something that only Flash had about him.

Batman did put everything together. Flash had been kidnapped and not just experimented on but he may had been deaged. There was a reason why Barry felt like he knew that League and that his DNA matched Flash's to the letter. Barry wasn't a clone of Flash. He WAS Flash. Only as a teenager.

_Next chapter: Batman has figured out that Barry is indeed that missing Flash. How will the League deal with a teenager Speedster._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER. THANKS**_

_**author's note: this is a prompt from livejournal. I have decided to post the idea at the end this chapter. Pleased understand that this was my take on this idea. And I will NOT be making a young justice team in this story. So please don't ask.**_

_**Me Of Two Kinds.**_

**ammo121**

2013-09-06 03:41 am (UTC)

So JLU Wally goes missing. And no matter how hard the league try's they can't find him! And so time passes. And a new Speadster shows up named Barry.

But Barry is hiding something from them.

He knows what happened to Wally.

He was deaged.

So Wally is turned into a kid and helps make The Team.

Roll with it ano!

Weather Wally remembers being a member or if he get turned back is up to ano!

-Bonuses-  
\- Pairing is either yaoi or gen please!  
\- Pairings I love are Batman/Wally, Conner/Wally, I'll go for any boy on the team plus Roy!  
\- If Wally still remembers then have him try to hid it!  
\- Overprotective!Everone! And if you go for no pairing I love Conner/Wall brothery!Fluff!


	5. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME TAKING FOREVER TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I THINK THAT I HAVE DISCOVERED THE REASON WHY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG TO GET MY CHAPTERS UP. I HAVE TO MANY STORIES GOING AT THE SAME TIME AND I FORGET ABOUT THEM. **

**I THINK FOR NOW I AM JUST GOING TO FOCUS ON _FASTER THAN FATE AND FINDING A PLACE _FOR THE MOMENT. I AM NOT SAYING THAT I WILL GIVE UP ON MY OTHER STORIES I JUST NEED TO FOCUS ON A COUPLE OF THEM FOR THE TIME BEING. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND IDEAS AS WELL.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DC NOR WILL I EVER****. THOUGH I WISH I DID.**

Chapter 4

Batman didn't let his shock be seen as he had a reputation to uphold. Barry was Flash. Somehow Flash had been captured and transformed into a child with no memory of who he was. Someone was going to pay for what they had done to the youngest Founder of The Justice League.

"Something wrong Batman?" Barry asked as he saw the look on Batman's face. It didn't look like Batman's face had change but for some reason the teenager could tell that something was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Barry. In fact you may be more than you think." The Dark Knight told the red headed speedster who just looked at him with weird look on his face.

"Then what's with the face?" Barry asked as he felt that Batman was lying about something.

"We will talk back at the WatchTower." Batman told Barry in a voice that meant business.

Barry nodded his head as something also told him not to argue with Batman. He just didn't know why. He still felt like he knew the Justice League but how was that possible.

Batman ordered everyone to gather what they were collecting and head back to the Jet. He had what they needed. Once the League got back to the WatchTower, Batman was going to get down to business and find out what had happened to Flash. But first things first, Batman was going to have Barry since that was Flash's name at the moment be taken into a good home of one of the Founders AKA he was going to take Barry in. Not because Batman needed answers on how to get Barry back to being Wally but because Barry needed someone that had experience with teenagers and someone who knew how to handle a teenage speedster who had no idea that he was a founder of The Justice League.

It made Batman mad that he didn't realize that Barry was Flash right away but to be truthful, Batman had never seen Flash as a teenager. Flash was full grown when he had first met Batman and joined the League. Barry looked nothing like he did when he was Flash. But Batman also knew that Flash did not have the best childhood. Flash had been abused both physically and sexually by his father. The abuse went on until Flash turned 6 when Bartholomew Allen AKA Barry had found out about the abuse when he went to visit his soon to be nephew as he was marrying Flash's father's sister. Barry Allen was a CSI and knew when someone was being abused just by looking at someone.

Barry Allen had gone on a rampage and with the help of a friend who was lawyer got custody of Flash and raised the boy as his own. Barry Allen taught the young Flash everything about science. Barry Allen died when Flash was entering high school but Flash still continued his love of science and followed in his uncle's footsteps and became a CSI which is how Flash got his powers by working in a lab late at night when he was 19 and was struck by lighting and covered in chemicals which resulted in him gaining superspeed. Thus The Flash was born.

Batman knew that part of Flash's life as Flash had told him that he knew what it was like to have lost a father even if it was at different ages. Batman also was upset that he didn't realize that Barry was Flash as Barry was the name of the man who gave Flash his love of science.

An half an hour, the Founders were sitting in the main meeting room minus Barry who was with Martian Manhunter who was listening via a mind link. The Founders minus Batman who already figured out the truth about Barry.

"This can't be possible!" Superman exclaimed. There was no way that Barry was Flash. It just wasn't possible. Flash was a goof-ball who knew when to be serious while Barry was a teen that was very serious.

"It's true, Barry is indeed Flash. I will admit that I should have figured it out when we first met Barry as Barry was the name of someone that was close to Flash. Who Barry was to Flash is not important as Flash does not want that information to be known. The point is that we have found Flash who is a scared 15 year old who has no idea who he is." Batman told the Founders. He could see Superman start to open his mouth but The Man of Steel stopped when Batman set a Glare in his direction.

"Clark, before you say any thing, keep in mind that we are talking about a teenager that doesn't have any memories other than waking up in a field. So don't even say what you were going to say." Batman said with another glare at the Man of Steel.

"I was going to say that we need to keep Barry safe until you find a cure for getting Barry back to the Flash we know." Superman told Batman although that wasn't what he was going to say but he knew better than to piss of Batman when it came to his fondness of a child or when he was protecting Flash who the Dark Knight had a soft spot for.

"That has been taken care of." Batman said as he sighed as he got looks from his teammates. "I will be taking Barry in since I know that most about him since he told me who he was. Before you ask, I will have Barry be the distant relative of my civilian Identity. Also before you say anything, Barry knows who I am as he said he didn't know why but I do that he knew me as both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Barry even addressed me as Bruce Wayne when I was talking to him. I know that we can trust Barry not to reveal anything about us as like I said Barry is indeed Flash just in a smaller and younger form." Batman explained to his teammates.

"Is Barry aware of what is going on or who he is?" Shayera asked. The Thangarian was concerned for the young man that hadn't shunned her like the other members of the League had done when she had betrayed them two years ago. Flash was that first one the accept her back into the League and stayed her friend even when everyone was against her. Shayera owed it to Flash to look out for him in any form.

"He will soon. I don't plan on keeping anything from him as he does have the right to know. **Am I right?**" Batman said the last part a little loudly as he looked up to the ceiling to where some air ducts were at.

Green Lantern rolled his eyes as he now knew that Barry was indeed Flash. Barry was hiding in the air ducts listening to every word that was said. Flash would do something like that. Green Lantern used his ring to open the air duct to reveal Barry who had a sheepish grin on his face.

Thanks to his training, Batman could see that Barry was shocked based on his facial features. The Dark Knight couldn't blame the kid. He had no idea who he was and then suddenly finding out that he was the missing Flash.

"Where's Manhunter?"

"I asked for something to eat and once he was out of the room I crawled into the air ducts. I have a right to know what's going on if you guys are talking about me. Is it true? Am I really The Flash?" Barry asked as he climbed down from the Air Duct with help from Green Lantern. The teen sat in the chair that Flash would sit in. He was so confused.

"Yes it is. You really are Flash." Batman told Barry. The teen had a point about knowing what was going on if they were talking about him.

"How can that be?" Barry asked as he couldn't believe that he was Flash.

"We think that when you were when you were an adult that you may have been captured by an organization that was bent on experimenting on a metahuman or the possibility of making you forget who you were. I speculate that when the organization tried to make you forget that you were Flash, they mixed up the medicine which caused you to revert back to a teenager without any of your memories. When you were dropped off in the forest, you retrained some of your memories of who you were hence the name you choose due to the man that raised you." Batman told Barry who was listening to every word he was saying.

"So Barry is a person in my life?" The red head asked.

"Was. Barry is the name of the man that raised you. He was not your father but he was a better father to you than your birth father. He died when your were just entering high school." Batman said.

"This is all happening too fast. I feel a headache coming on." Barry said as he held his head in his hands.

Diana walked over to the teen and started to rub his back. "It's going to be okay Barry. We will find a way to get you back to your normal self." The princess told the speedster.

"I hope so. I want to be able to be who I really am. I'm not meant to be a teenager." Barry exclaimed.

"Barry, we will find a way to get you back to your real age. You have my word." Superman told Barry as the Man of Steel knew that Barry would trust what he had said as Superman never lied and always kept his promise.

For some reason Barry knew that he could trust what Superman had said. The speedster just couldn't believe what was happening to him. Maybe he was better off as being a clone of Flash and not an younger version of Flash.

"_That is not true_." J'onn's voice was heard in his head. "_You were meant to be who you are. Whether like you said you being a clone or the real Flash only younger. It does not matter what happened to you. What matters is that you are alive. What matters is that you somehow survived everything that had happened to you when you were in a prisoner." _The Martian told the speedster via a mind link.

"_I'm just scared that I won't be able to get my memory back or become the age I am meant to be." _Barry told the mind reader. It was true that he was scared since he found out about him being Flash which was only a few minutes ago.

"_You have every right to feel that way, Barry. But know that you have people that care about you and want to help you." _J'onn replied.

"_I know that. It's just that I feel that I am going to let everyone down." _Barry replied.

J'onn could tell that the young Speedster was depressed so he sent Batman who would be taking care of the boy about the situation. The Martian did not reveal anything that was said in the conversation as that would be a breach of confidentiality which was something that J'onn would never do,

Batman said that he would take care of it. Which J'onn knew that he would since The Dark Knight had experience in taking care of teenagers as he had taken care of Nightwing from the time he was 7. The Martian also knew of the bond Flash and Batman had.

Batman looked over to where Barry was sitting. The protector of Gotham knew just by looking at the teenager, he was scared. Who wouldn't be after finding out that everything you thought about who you were was wrong.

"Barry, you will be coming to live with me as a distant relation of my butler who is aware of what has been happening. My place is the safest place for you at the moment." Batman told the deaged speedster.

Barry nodded his head. He knew for some reason that Batman wouldn't do what he was saying that he was going to do unless he really meant what he said. But something told Barry that his problems were just beginning. Little did the red head know but he was right.

_Next chapter: Barry moves in with Batman and Nightwing comes for a visit only to find out that his good friend is a teenager_.

**Ideas are really NEEDED. I have hit major writer's block if the updating is anything to go by.**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT, THANK.**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE. HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER. WHICH IN MY OPTION IS NOT THE BEST THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN BUT I THINK I DID OKAY.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO DC AND IT'S MEDIA FRANCHISE.**

Chapter 5

Barry was nervous about moving in with Batman. Make that more like he was scared to death. Batman was one of the most feared heroes to ever exist and he was taking in a teenager who was the younger version of one of his fellow founders of The Justice League.

"Barry, one thing that you need to know is how to act around the upper class of Gotham which I and Alfred will be teaching you. The upper class will eat you up if they notice one thing wrong with the way you act." Batman or as he was now Bruce Wayne told the teenage speedster as they entered the Wayne Mansion. "I'm not saying that you have to change who you are but you need to watch how you eat in order to pass as a relative of Alfred."

Barry let out a sigh. He knew that the lessons were going to be long and boring but Batman was nice enough to take him in and help him find a way to get back to his normal age. The least the teen could do was deal with high society life for a while.

"When do we start?" Barry asked as he was shown his room by Alfred who for some reason made Barry remember something about the loyal butler. The image was something to do with a dinosaur but the speedster couldn't remember anything else.

"Alfred, I have a quick question to ask you." Barry said as he turned to face the older man.

"What would you like to ask, Master Barry?" The English man asked the teen. Alfred knew that this was indeed Wally West. There was something about the teen's eyes that made Alfred know that the young man in front of him was indeed Flash.

"When I was Wally, did we interact over a giant dinosaur in the BatCave?" The Red head asked.

"Indeed we did Master Barry, indeed we did. It seems that you memory may be coming back in flashes so to speak." The loyal butler told the teen.

"I hope that's a good thing." Barry replied as he changed into some clothes that he knew belonged to Dick Grayson, a ward and son in all but blood that Bruce had taken in when Dick was 7 years old.

"That is a good thing, Barry. Like Alfred just told you, your memories are coming back. Slowly but they are coming back." Bruce told Barry.

Suddenly the door to the room was swung open by a mid-twenties man with black hair and blue eyes. He stood just short of Bruce and could have passed for Bruce Wayne's son if Bruce had children.

"Hey Bruce, what happened? I thought you were going to pick me up at the Airport a couple hours ago?" The young man asked as he looked over to where Barry was standing. "Who's the new kid?" Dick asked as he knew that his foster father did like to take in kids that needed a home but there was something about the kid standing in the room that was familiar.

"Dick, we have a lot of explaining to do." Bruce told his former ward.

"What's going on, Bruce?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this sitting down in the living room." Alfred told the three younger men in the room.

The three nodded as they headed to the living room. Dick couldn't get the idea that he had seen Barry before but couldn't place it.

"Okay, start talking!" Dick said as he looked at his foster father.

Bruce let out a sigh. He knew that Dick would have found out about Barry soon but the Billionaire had hope that it would have been a bit later.

"Long story short. Barry is Wally who had been kidnapped and experimented on. Wally was somehow turned into a teenager with no memory of who he is." Bruce told Dick the short version.

For the first time since he found out that Bruce was Batman, Dick's face looked like a fish. The former Robin didn't want to believe what Bruce was saying but he knew from past experiences that Bruce didn't lie.

"So let me get this straight. The red head that I'm looking at is my best friend only transformed into a teenager by some insane scientists?" Dick asked already knowing the answer.

Bruce nodded his head knowing that his foster son knew the truth.

"And Wally excuse me Barry has no memory of who he is other than flashbacks to certain things that happened." Dick said as he still couldn't believe that his best friend was a teenager.

"You do know that I am sitting right here?" Barry said as he glared at Dick Grayson. There was so many memories flooding through his mind that he was getting a headache. Something told him that Dick Grayson could help him but Barry just didn't know why. Maybe it to do with the fact that Dick and Wally were best friends both in and out of costume. Barry knew that as a flashback came to him showing Dick when he was Robin revealing who he was under the mask and Barry when he was Wally showing Robin who he was under his mask.

"Barry, are you alright?" Alfred asked forgetting to add master to the name of the person he was talking to.

"My head feels like it's going to explode with so many flashbacks coming in a once. I just had one of when I was Wally and just starting out as Flash when I was 17 and in that same flashback I saw Dick as Robin and we both revealed who we were under our masks." Barry told the kind butler.

"Maybe being around people that knew you when you were Wally may trigger your memories and you may regain them." Dick pointed out with a smile. He was still not used to the fact that Wally was now a teenager but also knew that Barry was still in shock from learning that he was Wally West AKA The Flash. Dick could see it in Barry's eyes.

"Maybe. I think that I'm going to go take a nap." Barry told the trio of grown men as he headed upstairs as a normal pace.

_Next chapter: Dick and Alfred help Wally settle in with is new life while Bruce works on finding a way to get Barry back to Wally._

_**Ideas really needed as I have writer's block.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERNT THAN WHAT I SAID WOULD HAPPEN. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I GOT A NASTY REVIEW FROM SOME WHO DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO SIGN IN AS THEY LEFT A NASTY REVIEW SAYING THAT I NEEDED TO GIVE UP MY WRITING. THAT PUT ME INTO A BIT OF DEPRESSION BUT AS YOU CAN SEE I GOT OUT OF THAT.**

I DO NOT OWN DC OR JUSTICE LEAGUE IN ANYWAY.

Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Barry had moved in with Bruce Wayne. So far the deaged speedster hadn't any more flashbacks to his life as Wally West. Barry knew that Batman was working on finding a way to get him back to his normal age but that was what scared Barry a lot. Would he still have the mindset of a 15 year old or would he have the mindset of a 25 year old man who was a founder of the Justice League? That was the question that plagued Barry day and night.

Barry was asleep when Wonder Woman decided to come visit the young speedster. The Amazon Princess was always fond of Wally when he was Flash. Flash had been very accepting on her when they had first met. Even though she was a little upset by what she thought was flirting, which some of it was but most of the time Flash was just trying to be welcoming.

"Ah, Miss Diana. Please come in." Alfred told the Princess as she hadn't even knocked on the door before the door open to reveal the loyal butler who could hold his own against many a evil people and aliens.

"Thank you." Diana replied as she handed Alfred her coat.

"Master Barry is upstairs in his bedroom sleeping which is a good thing since the young man hasn't been able to get much sleep with out nightmares waking him up. So I must ask that you please be quiet when entering his room." Alfred told the Amazon who he knew would follow what he had said.

Diana nodded her head as she walked up the staircase to the room where Barry was sleeping. It was hard to imagine Flash as a teenager as she like many of the League had never seen the speedster as a teen or heard him talk about his childhood. Despite the friendly nature that Flash had, he was a private person.

The Princess noticed that the door to Barry's room was opened as she heard whimpering from the room. That was a strange sound coming from a speedster. So Diana decided to see what was going on. She gently opened the bedroom door the rest of the way to see Barry struggling with the covers. He was having a nightmare.

Diana wasted no time in getting to the young speedster's side in an attempt to calm him down. He was screaming for someone that Diana couldn't make out to stop hurting him. It was then that Diana noticed marks on the back of the shirtless Barry. The marks looked like Barry had been hit really hard with something sharp.

Diana did the math and realized that these marks were from when Barry was a child. Someone had hit him when he was young. Diana felt her blood boil. Whoever in her eyes had hurt a child was a monster that did not deserve to live. Diana now understood why her mother hated the males of the human race. They were monsters who hurt those that could not defend themselves.

Diana gently patted Barry's sweat slicked hair in an attempt to let him know that he was safe and that someone was there. All of a sudden Diana found herself with a arm full of speedster. Barry was hugging her like her mother did when she had a nightmare.

Barry was still asleep when he had lunged himself into Wonder Woman's arms. The Princess just held onto the teenager whispering soft words of comfort to him. Well, at least she hoped that her words brought comfort to Barry as Diana never really had to do anything like what she was doing right now in her life.

After a few minutes, Barry stopped shaking and had fallen asleep once again. Diana gently laid the teen back onto his bed and pulled the covers over the teen.

With speed that could rival a speedsters, Diana ran down to the clock that hid the Batcave from the world. She had to know what had happened to Barry when he was really a child and the only one that knew the what had happened was Batman.

The Amazon pressed the switch that would reveal the doorway to the Batcave. She knew that Batman would not be happy with her being in the Batcave but at the moment she didn't care.

The Amazon Princess found Batman looking at some files that she could only guess was related to Barry. Diana already knew that Batman knew that she was in the cave and have been in the Manor.

'You saw the scars didn't you?" Batman said already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Barry was having a nightmare or something when I saw that scars on his body. Tell me Bruce, who did that to him or at least to Wally? Who would ever hurt a child like that?" The Princess asked.

"Barry's father or I should say Wally's father had beat Wally almost everyday for no reason at all up until he was 5. Wally's father also sexually assaulted him as well." Batman told his teammate.

Diana felt her stomach lurch at what Batman had told her. Flash had been abused by someone who was supposed to be a teacher to him. It was no wonder why her people hated men. They would hurt a child for no reason. "How did Wally escape that monster?"

"Wally is not the first Flash. In fact he is actually the third Flash. Barry Allen was the second Flash who was also Wally's uncle by marriage. Barry Allen was a man who worked in connecting people to the crimes they committed. One day Barry went over to talk to his soon to be nephew as he hadn't married Wally's aunt at the time and found Rudolph West raping his son. Barry lost it and almost killed Rudolph West with his bear hands but didn't. Two days later after Wally got out of the hospital, he was taken in by his aunt and uncle. Wally figured out that Barry was the Flash and believe it or not Wally didn't follow Barry in getting his powers until he was 19 when he got his speed powers by an accident involving a lighting storm and chemicals." Batman explained to Wonder Woman.

"So in other words Wally was an adult when he got his powers?" Diana asked knowing the answer.

Batman nodded his head. "I figured out that when Wally was deaged to a 15 year old the only name he could remember was his uncle's. Hence why teenage Wally is called Barry."

"What happened to that monster of a man that hurt Wally?" Diana asked as she felt that something needed to be done to the thing that had hurt their youngest founder.

"Killed in prison. Someone let it slip that Rudolph was in jail for raping his son. People who hurt children don't live long in prison. Even some of the worst criminals in the justice system would never hurt a child." Batman told the Amazon.

Diana decided to change the mood into a somewhat more happier one. "Any luck on finding out how Wally was transformed into a teenager?"

"No. I've done every type of test on the blood sample I've taken from Barry. Whoever transformed him into a teenager knew what they were doing." Batman replied.

"I know that you will find a way to get Barry back to his right age. You always seem to find a way to do what you do." Diana told the Bat themed hero.

Batman nodded his head at what was said and went back to analyzing the blood sample that he got from Barry. Nothing was perfect when it came down to science. There would always be something that went wrong and Batman was determined to find it and get their teammate back to the age that he was meant to be.

"I'm going to go check up on Barry and stay a little bit if that it okay with you Bruce?" Diana asked as it was only proper that she ask the man who owned the house she was a guest in.

"That's fine. I'm going to call Wally's aunt and see if she can't come over for a few days. Maybe seeing her will jog some his memories." Batman said as he placed another sample under the microscope.

"Thank you." The Princess replied as she left the Batcave and headed towards the room that held her degaed teammate.

The Amazon Princess was determined to find the people who were responsible for what had happened to Flash and make them pay for what they had done. Diana remembered Wally talking about his Aunt Iris. All Wally had said was that his Aunt was one of the most important people in his life and could take on all the founders and win. Diana believed Wally as he had love in his eyes for the way he spoke about his Aunt.

Diana entered the room to see that Barry was once again having a nightmare. This time the Amazon wasn't worried about how she would help Barry deal with his nightmares. She did the same thing that she had done earlier. She patted his hair and whispered comforting words to him. She knew that Batman would find a way to get Barry back to being Wally even if it killed him because Diana knew how protective Batman was of Flash/Wally. Sure, the entire Founders were protective of Flash/Wally but Batman was different in his terms of being protective. Batman was like a father to Flash/Wally.

Soon Barry started to snore thanks to Diana's words of comfort. The Amazon Princess was going to stay with Barry until he woke or until his Aunt arrived. Diana knew that Barry needed a maternal figure at this time.

_Next chapter: Iris comes to the Manor to help her nephew with his ordeal and she and Shayera and Wonder Woman bond._

_**Ideas are welcome as always**_

_**REVIEW WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS**_


	8. Chapter 7

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAD SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS STORY. UPDATES WILL BE ONE A MONTH AS MY WORK AS PICKED UP. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE IN ANY WAY.**

Chapter 7

Iris West-Allen let out a sigh as she got out of the car that sent to pick her up. She has received word from Batman that her nephew who had been missing for over a year had been found but there was a problem. Wally had been transformed into a 15 teen year old who had no memory of who he was other than the name Barry. Iris smiled to herself at the name her nephew had remembered. Leave it to Wally to remember his uncle's name

"Mrs. Allen, how nice to see you again." Alfred told the red haired woman with a smile. The elderly butler always liked Iris. She was a no nonsense type of person with is what Alfred was.

"Hello, Alfred and I have told you to call me Iris please." Iris greeted the butler with a smile of her own.

"Very well Miss Iris."

Iris rolled her eyes. Close enough. She knew Alfred was never not going to add a miss or Mrs, to her name no matter how many times she told the kind butler.

"Master Bruce is in the cave." Alfred told the reporter.

"Thanks, Alfred." Iris said as she headed towards the clock that hid that Cave full of Bats and the Dark Knight.

Iris pressed the button on the clock that would reveal the doorway to the Batcave. The red head walked down the hallway to find Batman hard at work.

"Batman, what have you found out about my nephew?" Iris asked the Dark Knight whose cowl was down.

"Other than he was deage, nothing." Batman told one of the only people that could take him down.

"I know that you can find a way to help Wally." Iris told the ebony haired billionaire.

Bruce turned around to face Iris. He could see the love the reporter had for her nephew. The last time he saw that type of look of someone face was on his mother's a few days before she was killed.

"Wally's upstairs. Diana's with him. It would seem that Wally or Barry as he is called now was having a nightmare about when he was younger. Diana also found out about the scars as well. Let me just say if your brother was still alive Diana would go out and kill him right now. Diana may be from an all female island but even she would never hurt a man child as she called Barry." Batman told the 2nd Flash's wife.

Iris smiled at what Batman had just told her. She knew from the first time she had seen her nephew who was more like her son with the Amazon Princess that she liked her. Iris knew that Diana had a good heart even if she didn't care for men that much. But with what Wally's father had done to him, Iris couldn't blame Diana for hating men. Iris had disowned herself from her older brother after finding out what he had done to Wally.

Iris nodded her head as she left the Batcave to head upstairs to see her in a way son and was looking forward to meeting Wonder Woman who she had heard many a great things about.

Once Iris was up the stairs she opened the door to the room where her nephew was only to smile at the scene before her. The woman that she assumed was Wonder Woman was letting Wally or was should she call him Barry now, doesn't matter at the moment, use her body as a pillow. The reporter could see the tiredness on Barry's face. Heck, she would be tired if what had happened to her nephew had happen to her.

Diana looked up when she heard the door open to see a woman with the same shade of red hair and same color eyes as Barry walk in quietly. Diana figured that this must be Iris West-Allen, Flash's aunt and mother figure.

Diana went to move from her position on the bed but Iris held up a hand telling her that they could meet and talk later. Right now she was just checking up on Barry to see how he was doing. The Amazon Princess nodded her head as she went back to being a pillow for Barry.

The scene with her nephew using the Amazon as a pillow brought back memories of when Wally was younger and he had a nightmare of what his father did to him. Iris's husband Barry would be right by his nephew's side in a flash to coin a phrase. The real Barry would stay with Wally until he had calmed down. Sometimes Iris would find her husband being used as a pillow with Wally's arms wrapped around the older man's waist.

Iris remembered how much her husband had become a father to Wally even though he wasn't related by blood to Wally. Barry loved Wally with all his heart. Wally had clinged to her when Barry had been killed. Even the Rogues mourned the loss of Barry Allen well they mourned the loss of Flash as Flash saw them differently. Flash saw the Rogues as criminals and not Villains as they were completely different. Villains killed while criminals just broke the law. The Rogues had never taken a life and never would.

An hour later, Iris was reading a book when she heard the door open to reveal Wonder Woman. Iris put the book down and motioned for the Amazon to have a seat beside her.

"So am I to understand that your husband was the 2nd Flash and Wally's father figure?" Diana asked as she took a sip of tea from the teacup that Alfred had brought in a moment before she had come into the room.

"Yes, my late husband was named Barry and he and Wally were very close to each other. When my husband died, it hit Wally pretty badly. Keep in mind Wally didn't gain speedster powers until he was 19 so this was when he was 15 and went through a lot of changes. Wally refused to eat anything after losing his uncle. Believe it or not it took Pied Piper of the Rogues to get Wally back on track. The Rogues knew who Flash was under that mask and Wally and myself were under the protection of the Rogues. Pied Piper and The Trickster went to the same school as Wally and were friends with him. Anyway the civilian Pied Piper who was not one for violence do to being abuse by his father for being Gay which is a man liking another man or a woman liking another woman. Being gay is not usually accepted by society and they are shunned. Wally knew that Pied Piper was gay but didn't care and became his friend. But anyway, Piper gave Wally one nasty black eye when Wally was feeling sorry for himself. Piper told Wally to stop with the pity party and become the man that Barry had raised him to be. After that day Wally became the Wally that I had raised and went into forensic science which was how he got his powers. Which I am sure Bats has told you how the Flash you know got his powers." Iris explained to Diana.

Diana was about to open her mouth to say something when the door opened to reveal another red haired woman with green eyes only this woman wore a trench coat.

"Shayera, what are you doing here?" Diana asked knowing that after her betrayal Batman forbid the Thanagian from ever coming to his home.

"Batman called me saying that I needed to be here which was weird since I'm forbidden from coming here." The winged woman replied.

"Must be my nephew is more important then Batman's pride." Iris pointed out as she knew that Batman was fond of Wally and looked out for him when he first started out as Flash. "I'm Wally's aunt Iris. It nice to meet you Shayera." Iris said as she held out her hand

Shayera told Iris's hand in her's and shook it. "It's nice to me you as well. Wally told me a lot about you and said that I reminded him of you and now I see why." Shayera replied with a smile. Flash had told her several times that she reminded him of his aunt who raised him and now Shayera could see why Flash had said that. Shayera could sense the warrior in Iris even if she wasn't a fighter so to speak.

The three females started to talk about Wally who and Iris told the two heroes a little bit more into their teammates past. Shayera found out why the only name Wally remembered was Barry as that was the name of the man that raised Wally and was the 2nd Flash.

A few more hours went by before Iris was summoned by Batman. Iris narrowed her eyes at the bat themed hero who was dressed in a pair of jeans and button down shirt.

"I thought that you should know that your nephew is awake and is currently raiding my kitchen of food." Bruce Wayne told her as he headed up to the library where Diana and Shayera were at.

Iris headed toward the kitchen where she found a much younger version of her nephew eating a whole loaf of bread.

"Wally?" Iris said hoping her voice would let Wally regain some his memories.

The red haired speedster turned around to the sound of the voice. His eyes went wide at the sight of his aunt. The woman who had become his mother when he was taken from his father. Wait, how did he know that this woman was his aunt and that she had raised him?

"Auntie Iris?"

"Oh Wally."

With saying that Iris rushed toward her nephew and hugged him with all her might. The reporter heard sobbing and knew that Wally was remembering some of his past which was a good thing considering the situation.

_Next chapter: Barry starts to remember what happened to him and gives clues as to what was done to him._

_**Ideas really needed for the next chapter PLEASE.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED PLEASE.**_


	9. Author's note

Hey Everyone.

I NEED HELP FOR MY STORIES **FINDING A PLACE **AND **TWO OF ONE. **I HAVE HIT MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR THESE TWO STORIES. I NEED IDEAS FOR BOTH OF THESE STORIES. ANY IDEA WOULD BE GREAT AS THEY MAY JUMP START MY BRAIN AND GET ME INTO MY WRITING AGAIN. I AM WORKING ON **FASTER THAN FATE** AND MY POWER RANGERS STORY AT THE MOMENT DO TO WRITERS BLOCK. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

**SASSBRAT**


	10. Note

Hey everyone.

Just a quick update to let you know that I have not forgotten my stories. I've just had somethings going on in my life and also am fighting a Demon Pig so to speak mentally which had won some battles but is not going to win the war. I lost the will to write for some reason but now am getting back into writing. My updates will be random at the moment as I still need to get some of my personal motivation back.

Thank you everyone who stayed with me with the reviews to get the stories back up. As i have said updates will be random due to the battle with the Demon Pig in my mind.

Thanks

Sassbrat


End file.
